


Closer to God

by DeviantCutiePie13 (NightmareKingGrimm13)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Connor is a kinky guy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky stuff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareKingGrimm13/pseuds/DeviantCutiePie13
Summary: You knelt on the basement floor, bound and blindfolded, awaiting the return of a certain android.





	Closer to God

You sat, arms bound tightly behind your back. Waiting. Listening. For him to return. It seemed like an eternity since he'd left you blindfolded and bound in the basement. The skin on your arms being rubbed raw by the silk ropes that tied them together neatly behind your back.Your knees were sore but you knew when he returned it'd be well worth the wait. You thought you heard what sounded like a door opening then closing once more causing you to perk up slightly. It was when a cool set of fingers brushed over your face that you nearly leapt out of your skin.

"I've returned, my pet," His soft voice purred.

A whimper left your lips as his fingers ghosted over your neck down to where your arms were joined together. After giving the ropes a firm tug, ensuring they wouldn't slip, he lowered your face to the floor, exposing your tender heated flesh to him. 

"I must say, I rather enjoy the view from here, pet," He commented.

"Thank you, Sir," you replied, as was expected of you.

You mewled loudly when his hand swatted your plump backside only for him to repeat the action on the opposite side.  
His hand ventured to your aching core, making you whine in anticipation. 

"Please Sir," You gasped as he continued to tease you.

He then pressed his denim clad erection against you briefly before retreating and watching you writhe in your excitement. 

"And what makes you think you deserve such a treat," His voice barely above a whisper.

"Please Sir, I need you," you finally cried as he continued to prod you mercilessly. 

Your voice echoed off the cement walls as his fingers plunged into your wet heat without warning. Within a matter of seconds, he'd driven the into your sweet spot and pressed a thumb firmly onto your throbbing clit.

"You are putty beneath my fingers, mine to shape and mold, mine to play with as I see fit, who owns you little one?" He murmured as his fingers curled in a come hither motion within you.

"You do, Sir," You nearly screamed. 

"Say my name, pet," He commanded.

"Connor," You whined.

Finally he picked up his pace, drawing you closer and closer to the edge until you were ready to freefall into the abyss on endless pleasure, only for him to pull away last minute.

A mewling cry left your lips as he withdrew his fingers and you found yourself begging for him. His soft chuckle filled your ears as he was, without a doubt, amused with your current situation. 

"Such a needy little thing, my darling little pet, I'm still not entirely convinced you've earned your release," He taunted. 

"Please! I need you, Sir! Please, I'm begging you!" You cried.

"Alrighty, but only because you beg so nicely," He answered.

You listened as he shuffled out of his clothes, practically dripping with anticipation. Long fingers gripped onto your hips as he lined himself up with your core. All the air left your lungs as pressed himself inside, only to still once he was fully sheathed within your warmth. You swore you felt him shiver right before he withdrew to the very tip, only to slam himself back inside.

"I love the way you look wrapped around my cock," He groaned.

He set a punishing rhythm, pulling your hips back to meet his brutal thrusts. A gasp left your lips as his arm snaked down around your neck and pulled you flush against him. The ropes that hugged your arms snuggly dug into your already raw flesh as he pumped into you relentlessly. Suddenly, the arm around your throat tightened, cutting off your airway. Stars dotted your vision as he restricted your breathing. When at last he released your neck from his bruising grip, you gasped, a flood of warmth pooling between your legs.  
"I love watching you come undone around me," He groaned, his own voice sounding a bit strained.

The arm around your throat tightened once more, leaving you quaking in his grip. As he again loosened his grip, your body spasmed beneath him, inner walls clenching him in a vise-like grip. His pace quickened ever so slightly until he pushed himself flush against your backside, grinding against you roughly as he spilled himself within you. With a hearty cry of your name, he stilled, leaning against you heavily as he basked in the glow of his climax. 

When he, at last, withdrew from your abused core, he loosened your bonds, tugging the blindfold away from your face. Once your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the basement, they came to rest on the beautiful face that hovered over yours. 

"Are you alright," He asked, running a hand through your hair. 

"Better," You smiled tiredly at him.

"I love you, my little pet," he purred, planting a soft kiss on your forehead. 

"I love you too, Connor," you replied, sighing in contentment.

Connor knelt and lifted you from the floor, bridal style, and carried you up the stairs to the master bathroom. After carefully lowering you into the tub, he turned on the hot water and waited till it warmed up enough to plug the drain. As the tub filled with soothingly hot water, his hands began rubbing over your back and arms, soothing the aches from being bound and kneeling on the cold basement floor. 

"You're so beautiful," He nearly whispered as you relaxed into his touch.

A sleepy smile graced your lips and he began massaging the kinks out of your back and neck. Once the tub was full, he turned off the tap and grabbed your favorite body soap then began lathering you up. Washing you from head to toe until you'd almost fallen asleep. After rinsing you off, he drained the tub and wrapped you in a towel. 

"Don't fall asleep on me just yet, princess," He teased, escorting you out of the bathroom into your shared bedroom.

Drowsily, you climbed into the king sized bed and he was quick to join you after he himself had stripped completely bare. He pulled you close to him, humming softly when you rested your head on his chest and began to drift to sleep, breathing in time with the hand that caressed over the skin of your back.


End file.
